ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Manny Armstrong (Earth-68)
This is the version of Manny Armstrong that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He appears in the John Smith 10 franchise, the movie Argit 10, Ryder 10 and Jane Smith 10. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Manny appears with Helen, where the two had been sending aliens to the Null Void, thinking they were DNAliens and that they were killing them. They had accidentally sent Pierce there. John, Gwen and Kevin convince them that it isn't a death ray. Afterwards, the two travel into the Null Void to find Pierce. When Animo takes over the Null Void, they call on John's help to stop him. They have found Pierce, and working under Wes to stop Animo. John succeeds in defeating Animo, and takes him away. They return with Wes during the final battle with the Highbreed, Wes taking them, Kai and Yenal to train to join the Plumbers. The Plumbers Helpers get a mission to a satellite, to find Wes. There, they have to fight John, who's acting on orders to fight them. While Manny is defeated alone, together they all manage to defeat him. They all eventually become Plumbers, when Pierce is killed by the Forever Knights. Manny goes on a revenge mission to take them out, John managing to get him to calm down. Together, they fight off the Knights. He later assists in the final battle against the Esoterica. His next appearance is during the Clone Wars, where he, Wes, Kai, Helen and Yenal go to Kylmyys, to negotiate a peace treaty with the leader, Kryptal. However, he's gone power mad, and almost gets them killed. They are saved in secret by Ultimate John. Afterwards, they manage to arrest Kryptal. Their return, along with Pierce, was when Wes went to Coruscant for a Magister's conference. The planet is attacked by the Intellectuary and the Incurseans. The Intellectuary kills Wes, which sends Manny into a rage. Intellectuary uses Darkside to corrupt Manny, turning him into a Heartless. He appears to battle John, who reverts him. The two battle Intellectuary again, managing to defeat him. Kai helps them escape, then they go down to Earth and save it from the Incurseans. They go to join Tack's team afterwards. Appearances * Plumbers' Helpers (John Smith 10) * Voided (John Smith 10) * War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle * On Ice Omniverse * War (John Smith 10) * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) * The Frogs of War Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Vreedlemania (John Smith 10) * Hades' Blessing * Desperate * Vendetta Revived * Against Time * Alliance (John Smith 10) * Mad World * Revenge of the Vampire (flashback) * Only Human (John Smith 10) (cameo) Dimension 216 Manny appears as a member of the Rooters. Here, he teams up with Kevin to track down Argit. He later appears with the entirety of the Rooters to attack Argit, though they all retreat. * Argit 10 Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Manny appears with Helen and Pierce, who work for Mecha at Mecha's Mechanics. They tried to rob him, but get their butts kicked. He makes them work for him. * Inspector Number 13 (Ryder 10) * The Purge (Ryder 10) Wanderer * The Coming Storm * Weapon XI (Ryder 10) Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Manny, Helen and Pierce take the term "Plumbers' Helpers as they hunt down criminals in Undertown. They are captured by the Rooters, and join them, due to remembering their past. * Plumbers' Helpers (Jane Smith 10) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) * Showdown (Jane Smith 10) * Breaking Point (vision) * Final Countdown (Jane Smith 10) * Beginning of the End (Jane Smith 10) * End of an Era (Jane Smith 10) * My Name Is ... Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Tetramands Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ryder 10 Category:Jane Smith 10